The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the miniature rose class, which was created by crossing as seed parent the hybrid tea variety known as `Taxi` and as pollen parent the variety known as `Benalav` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,517). The varietal denomination of this new rose is `Savanight`.